Computer systems often are used in extreme environments. For example, modern warships, vehicles, and aircraft use a variety of computer systems for tasks ranging from navigation to weapons discharge. Many of these computer systems may be subjected to environments with high temperatures. Also, during a combat situation, such computer systems can be subjected to contamination (e.g., water, dust, debris, and moisture) and significant G-forces (e.g., between 50-100 Gs) from explosions in their local vicinity.
The art has responded to this by developing “rugged” computer systems, which can withstand many of the extreme forces and conditions commonly associated with such environments. Yet, even these ruggedized computers may be vulnerable to a combination of shock, extreme temperature, and contaminants, such as water, debris, dust, or moisture. For example, computers typically use cooling fans to exchange air between the interior cavity of the computer and the exterior environment. The exchange of air helps cool the components in the interior cavity of the computer. To operate at higher temperatures, the rate or volume of air exchange can be increased to more readily dissipate thermal energy. The increase in the rate or volume of air exchange, however, often is accompanied by an increased influx of damaging contaminants into the interior cavity of the computer.